Sonic And My Little Pony: Are You Still There For Me?
by lovefanfiction.com
Summary: Rainbow Dash hangs with her BFF or best fast friend all the time when she was small but ends up moving away because of family. dash and her little brother, Soarin , ends up in a car crash around her old home and is stuck out on her own unless she meets him again.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: moving

It all started on a elementary school field. Their was six's little girls on the sidewalk with a bunch of chalk, drawing cute little pitchers. The one with the long pink hair was Fluttershy, she wore a yellow dress with 3 butterfly's on the left bottom corner. Another girl with a dark pink hair that look like it was never been brushed is pinkie pie. She wore a bright pink shirt and a skirt that was light blue. She had 3 balloons on her shirt. A girl that did nothing but read all day is named Twilight, her hair was purple and had light purple and pink highlights in her hair. She was warring a purple button up shirt and a black skirt. A girl with dark purple hair that was rolled up at the end was rarity. She had a diamond on her left hand. Another girl with a cowboy hat and blonde hair that was tided at the bottom and wore overalls, short overalls and a tan button up shirt. She had 3 apples on her right arm. Her name was applejack. For the last girl, her name was rainbow dash. She wore a light blue shirt that had a skeleton with a Mohawk on a skateboard. She wore bluejeans that was rolled up to her knees. rainbow dash wasn't interested in drawing, after all her middle name was danger. She was running around with a blue haired boy name sonic. Sonic was the fastest BOY in school. For rainbow dash, she was the fastest GIRL in school. The two like to test each others skills to see who is the fastest. So far, its a tie. Tails and knuckles where watching the two speed demons boost about who is the fastest and what they do better.

" sonic is never going to give up." Tails said laughing.

" Neither are you buddy" knuckles told tails.

" What do you mean knuckles? " Tails stopped laughing and asked.

" Everyone knows you have a crush on that smart little twilight sparkle. " Knuckles laugh

"And everyone knows you have a crush on that blondey Applejack." Tails grinned

" Well at least we arnt the only ones with a crush, its obvious that sonic has one too. I could only wonder who it is. " Tails joked already knowing the answer. What they didn't know that twilight sparkle was eavesdropping on their conversation. She giggled at this.

Back with Sonic and Rainbow Dash.

'' As if, you cant beat me Rainbow dash'' Sonic said

'' As if is right! you can't even get close to my speed!'' Dash said comparing her speed to sonic's.

'' What ever skittles, your right about not being able to catch up with me!'' sonic used her words agents dash.

'' All right you two lovebirds, y'all need to stop arguing, its a tie. get over it speed demons.'' knuckles said bracing up the loud conversation.

Sonic and Rainbow dash both blushed at what knuckles said when he said ''lovebirds''

'' save the hug's and kisses for later sonic,'' tails said to sonic with a grin.

Sonic's face turned a dark red. '' Quit it guys! Its not even funny!'' sonic yelled at them. just as he said that sunset shimmer walked over with snips and snails, right behind her.

'' Oh it looks like the speed couple are fighting again! That need to be fixed.'' sunset said with a evil grin. '' Hu?'' sonic and dash said in a unison. just as they said that, snips and snails pushed sonic and dash quickly together, without enough time to react there lips was pushed together, both of their face's turned dark red and backed away quickly. Tails and knuckles where socked. dash felt so embarrasses that she had tears in her eye and covered her face with her hands and ran back to the others. Sonic felt nasty and guilty at the same time. What is wrong with sunset shimmer?! sonic thought.

''WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!'' sonic yelled and sunset backed up a few steps and had a happy-guilty look on her face. Just as he said that, twilight came over with principal Celestia.

'' Sunset shimmer, in my office, now. and also for you two as well.'' she said in a angry tone and pointed at snips and snails. They slowly followed her into the school.

''Are you okay sonic?!'' twilight sparkle asked.

'' I'm fine but, what about dash? where is she? i want to talk to her.''sonic told twilight sparkle. Twilight pointed at a tree dash was sitting along it, alone.

''Thanks twi''sonic walked over to dash.

''A-are you okay dash? I-I'm so so sorry that happened. it was all my fault.'' Sonic sat next to her and hugged her witched made her jump a little but hugged him back and sobbed on his shoulder.

'' No its n-not your fault... don't ever say it was your fault sonic. Iv been meaning to tell you that... that... that I'm moving.'' dash said and loosened from me and looked down.

''W-why?!'' I started to panic

''Because my grandparents are getting old and my family wants to see them before they die. '' dash looked back up with a frown.

'' Dash... i'm... I'm going to really miss you...'' I felted tears in my eyes and hugged dash with tears rolling down my face. After a few minuets or so a car horn beeped from the side and dash let go and waved to me with a smile she managed to pick up from her sadness. I waved back and tried to smile back but i couldn't do it. It was so much to tack in at such small time. I stande up, dash paused in place and quickly ran back to me and gave me a bare hug and whispered something in my ear. '' Smile.'' she ran back to the car and opened the door and hoped in. I slowly walked back to the group with tears in my eyes.

'' What happened sonic?'' talis asked.

''Dash is gone.'' i said in a flat tone

''What do you mean?'' Twilight asked

''... Moved ... '' I said quietly

everyone was shocked.

**to be continued...**

So how was it? tell me if you like where this is heading in the reviews! thanks for reading and see you next time!  



	2. ITS YOU!

Chapter 2: Whoa!

* * *

( years later)

Over with rainbow dash

(Rainbow's P.O.V)

My grandparents funeral had just ended a few weeks ago and my parents didn't need to live off them now. Or So that's how I would describe it. My dad thinks we can live in are old house anyways because, he thinks something or someone is following us and it just got out for sale. I think he is just getting too old or something. Dad said that he would bring the big van with are last things that we had packed and we would bring the car. By driving it there, obviously. My mom had gotten a good look at the run down house before starting the car.

" Cooommmeeee, oonnn, mmmooommm! " soarin yelled. Mom snapped out of her thinking and turn on the car

" Sorry Hun." She said sweetly.

" That's okay mom, take you're time. " I tried to be nice.

" thanks dashie " She replied

'' LETS GOOO!'' soarin yelled. I had slapped him and he hit me back.

'' Quit it, you little brat!'' I yelled but as a whisper.

'' MOM!'' soarin started

''Can we go now?'' I said a little aggravated.

'' YES!'' Mom had yelled at us and we shut up quickly. Mom doesn't like to yell at us but she seemed in a bad mood today.  
She pulled out of the driveway and pulled up on the streets. Like always, i get lost in thought. as we where pulling up to the highway, i had thought i had seen a black van pulling real close to us, I had blinked a few times to realize that it was some-sort real. I felt paralyzed, what was going on? And than it just hit me, dad was right. No one in the car seemed to notice it, the next thing I know was that are car tires got shot by a pistol. Right after that the van bumped into us, sending us of the road and onto a patch of rocks and grass. I had closed my eye for the impact that was about to happen and before i knew it the car was upside down. I had helled on to the car seat buckle and quickly look over to see soarin bleeding like crazy. the glass on his side was broken and had hit him pretty good on the head.

''Soarin?! Are you okay?!''

He groaned in pain, and he looked at me and healed his arms out towards me.

'' Let me down!'' he started to cry. I nodded quickly and unbuckled myself. I had sanded on top of the roof of the car and unbuckled him and before he could fall, I healed him and got out of the car. When i got out of the car, i sat him down by a rock gently and went back to the car to see if mom was okay. When i got to the car my eyes widened. she was in pretty bad shape but that wasn't what made me shocked, she had a bullet in her head. I had a hard time berating, I backed up a few steps and put my hands on my head with tears rolling down my face. There is no way she could survived that. I fell on my knees and was shaking my head. I had heard a noise of a clicking sound and slowly turned around. A man in black with a black hat had a pistol up to soarins head and was looking at me.

'' Where is your father.'' the man said flatly. I was stunned by shock of what I was seeing.

''He is at are new house in Clouds city on Christopher street, Now please let him go!'' I was bawling my eyes out.

He grinned. " Well i need this one out-of-the-way as well as your parents,''

'' NO, Don't!''

before i could do anything he had shot the gun through soarins head.

''... You will pay for what YOU HAVE DONE!''

I felt all of my negative energy come out and my skin was turning dark (almost black) blue and electricity was forming around my body. My hair was a dark gray.(the one when she is the opposite of her element) He had pointed the pistol at me and had shot it, as soon as the bullet had reached close to my body it stopped and floated in the air, It was crumbled up like a ball of paper. The broken bullet had fallen to the floor and i helled my head and open my eyes to show that I had red eyes and the rest of it was black ( hint: Sonic e.x.e) The man had backed up and Tried to run to the car, but it had ended up just like the bullet and had crumbled up as well.

'' HaVeInG FuN?! WeLL ItS My TurN NoW!'' I said not knowing what i was doing. My hand straiten very flat and stiff and I ran up to him and pushed my hand right through his neck ( what story part does this sound like? Hint: chapter 6 for our happy ever after) . his eyes had widened and fell over. I had this fuck up grin and felt all of this wired energy leave me and fell over.

I woke up with soarin pushing me

''Get up dash! we are here!''

It was all just a dream? thank god. '' Im up, im up!'' I yawned and unbuckled. I hoped out of the car and looked around. What was that dream all about? hmm... what happened to me? that can't be real. But it felt so real tho...

'' Hay soarin! Tell mom im going to have a look around the neighborhood.'' I yelled and he turned around.

''Okay!'' he yelled back and i flew off at high speeds.

* * *

( Tails P.O.V)

It was a really hot day so all of my windows are open and it is just SO HOT. i had like 3 fans one and im still being cooked. sonic was at his uncle's wedding at a nearby park, i think. I was on my laptops which I was sounded by 3 of them and i was just working on a few things until a strong wind pasted by and i heard my plant outside brake.

''hu?'' I looked out the window and had seen my baby tomato plant broken in front of my door.

'' Well that's just not fair. I sighed. '' Was that sonic? naw it can't be. sonic is at a wedding so who can it be? i need to look at the cameras.'' i said to myself and went over to my main laptop and type in the area code and more and it had shown the last few minuets of what was out side. It had shown a girl with rainbow hair but that was all.

''hmm... maybe knuckles will know.'' I garbed my Iphone and texted knuckles.

~Knuckles! look at this and im not joking! this really happened and i was wondering if you knew something about this girl.~ Tails ~and then i texted him the camera video.

~Well, I don't know who she is but she does look like someone we might know. ask twilight sparkle, she might know.~Knuckles~

~ Hehe, well the thing is that i don't have her number. LOL~Tails~

~Oh wow, well here is her number 678-8892~ Knuckles~

~Thanks K, I'll ask her now~ Tails~

~ NP Tails~ Knuckles~

and then I got off of that and texted her

~ Sorry this is so sudden but this is Tails and i was wondering if you knew who this girl is, she looks like someone we used to know.~ Tails~ and texted the video.

~ Oh hello Tails, um she does remind me of sonic a little but sorry to say no i don't think i know or remember her. You could always ask sonic tho.~ Twilight Sparkle~

~ Will do, Thank you twilight. bye!~ Tails~

~Glad i could help! See you at school!~ Twilight Sparkle~

and as soon as she sent that text a knock was at the door. I think i might know who it is. I looked out the window and seen sonic. he was wherein a white tux that any crazy girl would die for him in it.

"Hay Sonic! Come on in!'' i said to sonic.

''Hay tails! whats up!'' and he walked in the front door and opened my door

''Sonic look at this!'' and so i had showed him the video and he looked a little shocked. '' do you remember her? i think it is someone we might know but i need to know before we just walk up to her in school.''

''Well she sure looks like me but she does remind me of someone, i know it. it's on the tip of my tong. hmm well maybe it's not on the tip of my tong now.'' he had a sweat drop on the side of his head and grinned.'' we will find out at school wont we.''

''We should, aren't you walking to school tomorrow?'' I asked him

'' Yep! Why?'' he asked.

'' well i could always give you a ride, you know.''

''Its okay tails, you know i cant stay in a car for more than 10 minutes or ill be sick. We found out in my car, remember.''

''oh gosh dont remind me! Hehe, well, i just can't believe it still! someone as fast as you!This could mean a lot to you wont it''

'' You bet! well i got to get going. oh and by the way, you have a broken plant by your door.''

'' I know, its from that girl and that strong wind behind her.''

''Haha, well see you tomorrow tails! Bye!''

''Bye sonic!'' i waved to him and he jumped out the window.

hmm that girl still... hmm i think i will look up the fastest thing a live a see what i get. I looked it up and mostly got sonic but than that girl popped up and i clicked on it.

Rainbow Dash : Second Fastest thing alive: Rainbow was knowe to be one of the most fastest things alive right behind sonic the human in metropolises and is known to live on clouds street and is not allowed to say more than that but Rainbow dash has been spotted on the road clouds street moving to her home on may 22 2014. Rainbow Dash has broken the sound barrier on February 2, 2005, so to say she was racing to stand up for a friend that was being bullied and won by doing her trade mark Sonic Rain-boom. her top speed i unmarketable. almost to say that she could beat sonic in a race, she as bin knowe by millions and had last seen with sonic at a school yard and had to leave and had to say her goodbyes to her befriend before being humiliated by a rotten little girl and her little minions and her name is sunset shimmer and the others two named snip and snails that had push there bodes together unwanted and their lips had connected before time to reacted to this quick event. Rainbow dash is one of the most loyal person knowe to the media, she is one of a kind and has been put on the halls of heroes right next to her best friend sonic the human. She had face off the god of chaos himself and a war of animals that can change their aperrence with a blink of an eye. rainbow dash had a super from just like sonic but she skin will turn a snowy white and her hair turns to a fiery wave that flows in the air just like fire. this form had been seeded in the battle between her and the chaos god, discord. Rainbow has sang better than Mina M. Which was used to be number one on Itunes when she sang Give your heart a break but Rainbow dash beat her with her new song Problem. She has even sang many other songs that can top that but Rainbow Dash is a number when it comes to voice and many famous singer had sung with her like OneRepublic , The Black Eyed Peas, Maroon 5, little mix and sang word up and sang as a fill in for one of the girls that was sick. and this year she is supposed to sing in the Olympics Sonic And Mario and is also supposed to be competing with her friends. She is also\ compete in the 204 FIFA World Cup as FRA vs CIV and won 2-1 on may 11 2014.

''Wow... she is really something hu. Wait till sonic gets a load of this.'' I said to myself and looked at the clock. well im tired, im hitting the hay. I went over to my bed and clapped my hands and the lights turned off.

* * *

( Rainbow Dash P.O.V)

'' Hay mom, when am I starting school?'' I asked her.

''Tomorrow!''

''Awesome, Thanks mom.''

''Im glad your happy dashie.'' she said as happy like always

well im tired, im going to bed. I walk to my room and picked out a outfit and sat it in a chair and plopped down on my bed and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

(Sonic P.O.V)

I know that girl but I can remember her. It's on the tip of my tong,oh well I'll think on it tomorrow, I'm so tired. I got under the covers and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Morning time

Sonic woke up with the blanket on the ground and have off the bed,

"Ugh... what time is it? Only 6:21, ok I'm good" He got up and walked to the bathroom and got ready for school.

Let's see how dash is doing. With dash.

Rainbow alarm went off and her head was under a pillow. There was a knock on her door.

"Hu? One minuet mom! " dash yelled through the pillow.

"Alright hun, but one minuet. Clear?"

"Clear" I said back.

Dash removed the pillow and shut off her alarm and looked at the time, it was 6:37.

"Crap, I'll be late on the frist day. " she quickly hoped out of her bed and grabbed the close off the chair and ran into the bathroom and got ready for school.

And for are last one, let's see how tails is doing.

Tails was already up? Wow I'm slow. Tails was on his laptop and just rember something, what he learned about rainbow dash. He text sonic the website and said that he found out who the girl is and that she will be in the Olympics with us. Sonic didn't have his phone on him so he sill havent seen the text yet but even if that was so he would tell him at school.

When everyone was about to leave.

Sonic/Tails/Dash : "bye mom and dad! And they all ran out the door.

Sonic ran up to tails house and they meet while dash walked down the road. Sonic ran and aciddently bumped into someone. He nearly tripped and tails mouth was wide open when had seen who they had bumped into.

Sonic stopped and turned around to apologize but to have wide eyes but to see who it was.

"Dash?" He asked

"Sonic?" She turned around to see tails " Tails!?" Tails walked and stand right next to sonic. " is that really you guys?"

" yep" that said in a unison.

Dash walked up to them and hugged them, that hugged back and had big smiles. She let go of them and hugged them one by one starting with tails and went to sonic who picked her up and spines her around while they where giggling. Sonic put her down and they hugged.

" you won't believe how long it has been since I have seen you guys!" Dash said still hugging sonic.

" I know! I missed having someone to race, hay are you coming to the olympics?" Sonic asked

" I'm not just going to it, im competing in it so no more just sonic and Mario, hehe , it's going to be awesome!" Dash said with a grin.

" that is way past cool! Well we need to get going, don't want to be late do you? " sonic said while looking at her with his trade mark grin.

'' nope! Let's get going." Dash said and the three of them started walking and was talking about everything. After a few minutes they reach the school.

" Well here we are!" Tails said looking at the school.

" well dash welcome to CHS, Croft high school." Tails said

" Wow... Well I need to get my schedule from the office, would you two be a gentlemen and show my the way.'' dash said with a hypnotizing sparkle in her eyes. That both blushed and smiled while looking the other way. Dash laughed at how cute they where being.

"Haha I just messing with you two, come on." And dash walked into the school.

" Hay sonic, my class is this way. I'll chach up to you two later! " tails said and walked left while we went right. " OK tails, see ya latter! " sonic waved. " see ya! " dash said as well.

" Alrig-" sonic was cuz off when a girl yelled behind them.

"Rainbow Dash!" It was Mina M. " Its all your fault that my career is over!"

"Hu? What did I do now? I just got here." Dash sounded confused.

" Its that stupid song you sang named problem! Now ash is dieing to get his hands on you and left me in the dirt!" She yelled.

" Wait what? Since when did you start singing dash?" Sonic asked.

" my song named problem has hit number 1 on iTunes And I'm guessing she got dumped by her manager Ash. Hay can we talk about this latter? "

" yeah but first.." She paused and than tried to punch dash but sonic stopped her fist by grabbing it. She ghasped at this and quickly pulled away from him.

" I would have performed at the Olympics if I wasn't for you rainbow crash!" She walked away madly

" Are you OK dash?" Sonic asked dash.

" I'm fine, did it hurt your hand?" She said with a little durpy smile.

" Your kidding right? That hurt so bad! Of course it didn't! Now your singing at the Olympics? "

" On ice!" Dash grinned

" Wow you are really something hu? Well let's hurry up and get to the office! "

Dash nodded and they walked the rest of the way in silence until they reached there. They walked in the office and sat down in the chairs.

" hello, how may I help you two?" The principal asked.

" I'm new here and my name is rainbow dash and I came to register today. He is not new, he helped me get to the office. " dash said

" ah OK your in the system rainbow danger dash, hear is your schedule! Have a nice day at croft high school!"

" Will do! See you !" And we walked out the door.

" let me see, wow you're in some of my classes and some of tails classes! Have and have! Lucky you hu. You got the first period with me dash. Last period is free time so we can meet at first period when its time to leave, sounds good? "

" yep, thanks sonic. I don't know what I would do with out you." Dash said and looked back at her schedule. Sonic blushed.

" So is miss Brady um nice?" Dash asked

" Try more like free time! She is really lazy and sleeps during class. We don't even get homework!"

Sonic reached behind his head and stretch. Dash had put her schedule in her pocket.

(Dash p.o.v)

I looked around and seen a group of boys heading my way and was looking at me. I got a little nervous. When the group got close they just passed by, or so I thought. I was grabbed by the hand and got jerked back and slammed into a locker. Many boys that looked like a bunch of football players sounded me.

" ow, umm..." I got super nervous now.

" hay cutie, how about me and you go to my car and do a little kissin-" he got pulled to the floor and kicked in the legs. Sonic had beaten up the guys and walked up to me and started to talk.

" Is your head OK? I'm sorry I let that happen. " he looked down in shame. I took a step forward and hugged him.

" Thank you so much sonic! If you havent help me out of that I could have been raped! Or worse. God I might have been the luckiest girls on earth now. And yes my head is fine. Thanks for asking." I blushed and let go of him felling a little embarrass that I couldn't stand up for myself.

" ok, let's just get to class." He said with a little blush.

**To be continued...**

**Well well, that was a lot for me to put in one chapter but the olympic is coming up and guess who is Joning in! Dash is but first she gotta find her old friend frist! She is also singing infront of millions! So noow dash can see the futhure ! OMG ! She has a crazy form and not even know it! Can sonic change this from happing?Has dash got a heater now? Mina M. I think it sound a little from Amy or sally or from the other storys that got to do with high school, I'm trying to come up with something totally different from most, don't ya say? remember to put your thoughts into it in the reviews and also fav and follow! Everthing will come clear next chapter and I will see y'all later! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: worse first day

**Hello everyone! LoveFanFiction. Com hear! Having a nice day? Of course you are, so I'm going to ask y'all something and I want answers, number one : do you like the idea of rarity and silver together or Silver and Blaze together? IDK what to pick so IMA let y'all decide. Number Two: Do you like the idea of rainbow dash preforming in the Olympic? Or do you think it is a bad idea, I can change things, I just wana try something different. So please tell me what you think and let's begin the story with sonic and dash going to class.**

(Sonic's P.O.V)

So I just beat up a bunch of jocks from hurting dash. Dear chaos, on the first day and she is already getting hit on. Crazy girl. Just glad I had seen that happen, that could have gone a lot worse.

" So, um. Sonic, where is the class room?" Rainbow dash had asked while looking at her schedule.

" Funny story, its on the other side of the school, lucky us hu." I sighed and rubbed my neck.

" Aww... Darn harmony. That sucks." She sighed and put the schedule back in her pocket.

" you still say harmony, hu? I guess that makes since. Heck, I still say chaos. *sigh* somethings never change. Hehe"

"Hehe..." She said and continued to look around as we walk.

*5 minutes of silence*

" Sooooooooo... " I said thinking of something to talk about.

"Soo.." She looked at me and I looked back whit a smirk.

" So um, your competing in the Olympic? That's pretty darn awesome! Mario has been texting me about it. Last year I forgot about it and had to be put on hold. Chaos, And hear I thought Tails would remind me! "

"Haha, so Yeah, I am. Pretty cool, but I don't exactly remember what Mario looks or sounds like. It has been a while. Knowing you, of course you would forget it, because it is totally not something to remember about! Heck I bet your group forgot you and then realize that you were missing! Hahah."

" They did..." I sighed and looked the other way.

" BWHAHAHA! MY- HAHAH! Oh my gosh sonic, that's hilarious. I was only joking, " she laughed a little more.

"Haha, hay look, the class room is on the right. You see it?" I pointed at the door that was a bit away from us.

"Yeah, I do. This is miss Brady's right?"

"Yep, one of the laziest in school. Come on, I'll show you."

So me and Rainbow Dash entered the class room. My class mate's where talking loudly and the nerds stayed with the nerds just like the jocks , artists, and more. I'll hang out with the girls really, not to get attention, more like the main six and my group. But not all of the main six gose to this class.

"Ah, you must be Rainbow Dash, you can sit next to... Flash. Flash, Raise your hand so miss rainbow dash knows where to sit. Everyone take your seats!"

Everyone sat down and the boy named flash raise his hand.

" I'm over here!" The boy said. He sat in the back row next to rarity. On the right side next to the windows.

(Rainbow P.O.V)

I looked over at sonic and he was sitting down next to a girl that had rad and yellow hair. She gave me an evil look. I feel like I know her from somewhere. Hmm

I walked over to flash and taken a seat.

" Nice to meet you Rainbow Dash. I'm the head of the musicians group. As you may have heard, I'm flash. You want to see something funny? "

" Sure, " I said

" Look at the teacher and you will see the most hilarious thing in your life!"

I looked back to the teacher.

" so class." She sat down and instantly liked slammed her head on the desk and fell asleep. Everyone started cracking up. I was laughing and covered my face while laughing. I quite down quickly and yawned.

" your right. That was funny. "

" This happens every day and we still be cracking up. Haha"

"Hehe sonic told me about her." Then I looked over to sonic and looked back to flash.

"So you met sonic already? He is a hard one to talk with fan girls."

" Oh, no no no. He is a childhood best friend of mine. I got lucky today, I bumped into him walking to school to day and he helped me get to the office and to get to class."

" That's awesome, *whisper* hey I think Mina M has something against you. It looks like she is burning holes right through your head with those evil eyes. Something up?" He asked.

" *Sigh* well, you have iTunes, Right? "

" Yeah."

"Do you know what is top hit on iTunes?"

"Uh.. That song named problem. I think Mina got hit pretty bad for it too,"

"Do you know who sang that song?"

"Uh RDD, I think. Yeah."

" Do you knows what it means? It means 'Rainbow.'Danger'Dash."

"S-so you sang that song? That is so sweet!"

"Yep and I'm playing at the Olympics and performing as well."

"Wow... Would you like to join my group? Like, you sound like awesome. It be awesome if you would."

"Let me think on it."

"Alright."

And Then the bell rings.

I grabbed my stuff and headed out the door last. I looked over to see Sonic, Shadow, Tails, knuckles , Twilight sparkle, Apple jack and a boy with silver hair. Almost white. I was going to walk over to the group but was stopped by the same jocks... again. Oh no-no. Come on! Can't you just leave me be?! I thought.

" What do you want? Look leave me be," I said looking rather annoyed.

" Oh come on now cuti-"

"Let me cut you off right there. I don't like you nor do I know you. So go find someone that you do know and leave me be." I passed by them but when I was about to leave the group, one grabbed my hand.

"Uh sorry princess, but I don't think so."

Now I was getting mad with these losers. So I did this my way. I grabbed the boy arm and punched him in the face with my other hand. He fell back and some of his little boyfriends caught him.

" Back off." I said still annoyed. I walked over the group and one of the jocks called something out to me.

" Whatever Hottie! I'll come back!" He yelled and walked away.

When I looked back to the group they where all looking at me.

"What?" I said hoping sonic told them about me.

"One, what was that all about? And two, its is good to see you again Rainbow Dash!" Twilight said.

"OK bunch of losers hitting on me and it is good to see all y'all again." I grinned.

"Popular One I see." The boy with silver had said.

"Oh me? Nah, I don't think we met. I'm Rainbow dash." I held out my hand and a reference to an old-fashioned hand shake. He accepted my hand and shaken it.

"I'm silver, nice to meet you dash." He smiled and we stop shaking hands.

I smiled sweetly and it made him blushed a bit. I looked over to sonic side and sonic was talking to that girl he sat next to. He looked rather annoyed, is that who I think it is?

"Hay, when does the next class start?" I asked silver.

"In 40 minutes." He replied.

"Alright, thanks silver."

" it was no biggie. " he smiled.

I pulled out my schedule and at it even more, then I notice Sonic walking up to me.

" Can we talk? Like in private? "

"I guess?" He grabbed my hand and pulled me to a spot where not a lot of people where at.

"Look, you know that girl that I was sitting next to, right?"

"Well, I think."

" That is sunset shimmer. Remember her? Try to keep your distance from her. She is bad news."

" Oh, okay. But why?"

" Because I over heard her talking to snips and snails saying that they would try to embarrassed you and she would rule the school. If you can, try to stick with me as long as possible. "

" Ugh... Ok.. I will."

"Promise?" He said with a caring look. My eyes widened a little.

"... P-promise..."

I said a bit speechless. Wow. Just . wow. He-he really cares. This felt a bit new. He smiled.

"Thanks dashie. I just can't afore to lose you again. Come on, I'll show you to class." And he started to walk to the group. He stopped and told tails something. I caught up to him and standed on his left. I put my hand on his arm letting him know something was up. It was her walking up to me. Sunset shimmer. Sonic looked down at me, he was a lot taller than me so I had to slightly tilt my head. He had seen her and pushed me closer to him by putting his hand on my back.

" Well, well. Isn't it rainbow dash. Hear to crash the party. Well get lost, you do belong here."

" No sunset, you don't belong here so get lost, faker." Shadow said while Twi was on his right and had crossed her arm's.

" Stay away from us." Silver said. She looked at him with evil eyes with an evil grin.

" Or what? Your week just like the rest of them, Silver. So week and an ugly little rat, out on the street ready to get hit by a car and DIE! You should just kill your self, you loser." She said trying to get through him. This really made me mad. I hate bullies, but I hate her even more. I looked quickly at sonic and he was trying to keep himself back. I'm done with this. I walked behind her and tripped her. She fell and hit her head.

" I don't know what you want but you have royally pissed me off." I looked over at silver and held my hand out. He grabbed it and hopped over her.

" Are you okay silver? Don't let her get to you."

He nodded but stayed quite.

" Let's just get away from this freak." I said and walked back over to sonic and he grabbed my hand, it didn't seem to bother me at the moment.

"Agreed." Everyone said together.

Sunset looked sooooooooo mad that it looked like she turned into a tomato.

"I'll get you back for this, Rainbow crash!" She yelled

" its 'Dash' not crash. Get it straight. " I looked down at me and sonic's hands and blushed at it a little. I pulled on it and began to walk away. Sonic followed closely behind. Silver ran up on my other side and began to talk.

" Thank you so much Rainbow dash for standing up for me. Thank you so much."

" Even if I didn't like you, I would still stand up for you. Their is nothing more that I hate then a bullies. And you're welcome."

He smiled gratefully. He began to stop walking at me and sonic pace. I looked over at sonic to notice him staring at me.

" Are you OK? " I asked.

" oh, hu? Oh! Sorry..." He looked the other way and rubbed his head.

" um, I not sure how to respond to that but okay? You seem a bit nervous. do you want to stop and just talk for a little? "

" uh, yes. no... Let's just get to class. Okay? "

"O-okay... Sorry..."

" $orry for what?"

" I-i don't.. Really know why. Just sorry, I guess." I felt nervousness sround me. Sonic notice this and stopped talking. My hand slowly slipped out of his hand. After getting to the classroom, me and sonic parted ways.

" S-see you at physic's class dash." And he walked away before I could say a word. I wonder what I did wrong? Did I say something wrong? I'll ask him about that later. Hmm...

I walked into the classroom to see class was about to begin. I sat where I was told. Hours went on and It was finally lunch time. I got my lunch and looked around for someone I knew. I had seen sonic sitting down and talking to flash and flash was sitting next to shadow and Twilight. Rarity sat next to sonic and flagged me down.

" Oh Rainbow Dash! Over here! " she waved her hand. Sonic looked over at rarity and followed her eye contact and found me walking to them. I passed some tables but at one of the tables had sunset shimmer and Mina m. Sitting down at the end of the table. Mina put her leg out and tried to trip me. I fell alright, but due to my reflexes, I caught myself with one hand and held my plate with my other. I was in a push up stance's. I quickly picked my self up by putting myself in a handstand and back on my feet. I continued to walk to the table and turned my head to show sunset and Mina a satisfied grin. Sunset got mad. I sat down at the table with sonic and rarity grinning at me. I smiled at their smirks.

" way to show them darling. "

" I got this one way or another. " I grinned

But then I remember that sonic was acting odd earlier so I thought to ask now whit out second thoughts.

" hay sonic?" I asked turning toward him slightly.

" What's up?"

" about earlier, um, you seemed to be a bit, umm off."

" oh, Hehe sorry about that dashie, so shadow. Wanna tell dash who you're dating? " he smirked.

" do you want me to spill out all you're darkest secrets? " he said with a grin.

" I have secrets?..."

" like your crush. "

" I have a crush?..."

" like her name is-"

" okay, Okay, I got you. Gezz."

Then the bell rings, *RINNNNNGGGGGG!*

" hmm..." I went to the trash can and dumped my tray. I began to walk out the lunch room doors and waited for a friend till someone grabbed my arm and pulled me to a dark hall way.

"Hu?¿"

I turned my head to see three girls staring at was Sunset, Mina and what looked like Sally.

" Uh-

" Shut up crash. Let me talk. Sally said. " look stay away from my boyfriend, sonic. He doesn't like you. "

" Well, that's hardly believed in. " I said and walked away but got grabbed my arm, again.

" I'm not done talking to you."

" well I am. Let me go!"

I got slapped in the face and my hair pulled. I looked over from the dark hall way and to see students still leaving the lunch room and had seen sonic and shadow walking out.

" SONIC!"

He didn't hear me but shadow did and looked my way. He stopped walking and so did sonic. Sonic looked confused but then followed shadow's view and his eyes widened and shadow was the first to walk this way with sonic behind. I got kicked into a bunch of lockers and all three of them started attacking me. I was blocking my face and closed my eyes. Then I notice that their wasn't so many hits on me and then felt them stop attacking me. I open one of my eyes to notice that I can't open my left eye. It stung a little now. I almost fell but got caught by sonic. I looked at sonic who lookes at me whith concern and shadow bended down on one knee to get to my height.

" are you all right?" They asked together. They looked at each other and then back to me.

" Y-Yeah...now I am. Thanks guys.." I hugged them and they hugged back.

" what happened Rainbow dash?" Shadow asked.

"Well.."

* I explain what happened.*

" Wow... Let's get you to the nuance. " Sonic said.

"Okay..."

**And to be continued...**

**And DONE! Its like 3:42 in the morning so ****fav and follow and dont forget to review and I will see ya next time. BYYYYE( _and no, I don't stay up all day writing this._)**


	4. I have notice

NOT A CHAPTER BUT FOR PEOPLE WITH OC'S, PLEASE READ

* * *

OK so I'm really just agreeing to a review werewolf said and yeah, I'm up for it. totally game. But if you do wanna you character got a be human. I need to know the...height, color of eyes, hair, close, and what he/she where's and added stuff like hair pieces or bracelets. I need to know the abilities of the character like speed, strength, E.C.T. and one of the best parts is your character will have a home so I want to know how you want your characters home to be like. Families if you want. Mom,dad,sister, brother, aunt,nephew E.C.T.. ( girlfriends and boyfriends are allowed just no married couples )(LOL)What type of schedule you want them to have and who to be with in class.(optional) I wanna also know how mean,nice, friendly, sad, tired, competitive,smart, what they lack in, what there strong in, are he/she frightened by dogs,lightning, people(fluttershy all the way) animals, the dark, E.C.T... And if I missed something just say it any ways. Pm me or review. Thanks BTW if you didn't notice this is not a chapter.{LOL}Byyyee and thanks for bringing that up werewolf.


	5. Where is the Nurse?

**_Hello everyone! LoveFanFiction. Com hear!( Like always *sigh*) and today i give you chapter 4. ON TO THE STORY!_**

* * *

**_{_** Rainbow Dash's P.O.V }

" Wow, first day and BAM! Black eye. " Sonic said in shock.

" Sonic! " Shadow slapped his back. I chuckled.

" Sorry..." He rubbed his back in pain.

" I totally did not see that coming. Wow. " I said and brushed myself off.

" Neither did we. " Shadow said and began to help me up.

" Can you walk? " Sonic asked.

" Yeah, I just need some ice and I'll be good. " I said while getting off the ground.

" Let's get you to the nurse, she will get you some ice. " Shadow said.

" Or an eye patch! " And shadow slapped his head.

" OW! "

" Learn to shut your mouth. We don't need to scare her, you sound like a total asshole. "

" Hey! I'm not an asshole! I was just joking! "

" Haha, somethings never change. " I said with a sigh.

" I guess not. " Sonic said.

" Sonic, you go on to class, I'll take over. "

" Alright, I hope your eye gets better Rainbow! " And he ran off at a human speed while waving and began to go sonic speed in seconds.

" Thanks! "

" Alright, follow me. And stay close, it is very easy to get lost in the crowed. "

" Okay. "

And we began to walk into the crowd for two minutes until we got to a hall that had some kids leaning on the lockers just talking to each other. We made a left and walked into the nurses office. We walked in to see two girls sitting in chairs. One had a bruised up leg while the other girl was patting her back.

" Is there a waiting line or something? " I asked them and they drawn their attention to us.

" No, The nurse had to run to the store to get the stuff for my leg. " The girl with Sky blue skin, and black long hair with purple highlights and brown eyes said. She wore a black short sleeved shirt with a purple lightning bolt, black rolled up shorts with a purple outlines. She had Purple and white knee-high shoes, like mine. She has purple muffed headphones around her neck and had DJ gloves on, like vinal scratch.

" What is your names? " Shadow asked

" Skylar hope universe! But please, just call me Skylar "

" And im Sally " Megami " Musashi. But just call me Megami. " She said. She looked like she popped out of the anime Yu-Gi-Oh. She had bright Crimson Red eyes. Her hair was straight and it was black with burn bangs and strands of her hair went down in front of her ears, separated from her bangs. Like mine, sort of. She was wherein a Japanese Schoolgirl Uniform. Over it was a Sleeveless Slider Black jacket, White knee high socks, Elbow and knee pads, A bow/ Japanese headband Hybrid, laceless slider Red female knee-high boots, One long fingerless glove one her left hand and short fingerless glove on her right hand.

" And who are you two? " Megami asked with a smile.

" I'm shadow. "

" And I'm Rainbow dash, Fastest girl in the universe! And top notch on ITunes. "

" What do you mean, Top notch? " Skylar asked.

" My stage name is " RDD. " ring a bell? "

Megami stepped back in shocked while Skylar jumped and covered her mouth in shocked.

" Whoa! I did not see that coming. " Megami said gaining her composure back while Skylar was still shocked.

" Oh MY GWAD, OH MY GOD, OH MY FLIPPING GOD! Your like, AWESOME! I love your songs!"

" Aw, thanks. "

" Can I... Have a hug? " Skylar asked with a unsure look.

Me and shadow chuckled.

" Of course. " I walked over to her and hugged her. I stepped back after we hugged and looked back at her leg.

" What happened to you're leg kiddo? "

" UGH! A girl named Amy rose triped me down the stairs. But I got lucky when my friend Megami caught me have way. I got a tack stuck in my leg now. "

" I would have beat the living shit out of her but I was more concerned about her at the moment. There is a bunch of kids that would love to hurt her and her friends but they don't want to get blackmailed. She has a lot coming to her. I will tell you that right now. So, what happened to you're eye? " Megami asked.

" A bit of the same thing happened to me to. I got jumped by sunset shimmer and her friends. She is just jealous that my best friend is Sonic, and not her boyfriend. Hey, maybe next time the 4 of us can jump her! " We all laughed.

And then the door open, but it was someone we did not wanted to see.

" Aww look, the little asswipes are here to get you cuts better? How sad. " It was the main three. Sunset shimmer, Mina. M, and Amy.

" Shadow. What is Sonic's number? "

He tells me in my ear.

" Thanks, keep them off me until Sonic gets here. "

" Got it. " And Shadow walks in front of me with his arms crossed.

~ Calls Sonic ~

~ Hey, just to let you know, your on speaker phone. The teacher makes everyone listen if you get a call during class.~

~ Well your a bit needed, Its thoses girls again, and there ganging up on Shadow, and they will be coming after me in a minute, tell the teacher this is your sister.~ I told him to lie. I heard two voices talk back to each other.

~ Alright, on my way. Where are you? ~

~ Nurses office ~

~ Okay, bye. ~

~ hurry! ~

Call ended.

" Megami! Get Skylar out of here! Don't worry about us. "

She nodded. She put Skylar on her shoulder and walked out the back door.

Mina. M made her way around Shadow while he was still holding off the other two.

" Hey! I never said I was playing Mina! " I said with a grin.

" Well its a free for all! " She tried to push me but I tripped her and she slid acrossed the room.

Just then the door was slammed open, it was Sonic. He pulled Sunset shimmer off of Shadow and slammed her to the wall. Mina hopped on my back and started pulling my hair.

" Man your weak! " I said and fell to the floor and let Mina take the pain. I rolled off her and quickly got back up. I have an abilitie to sense the things around me, just like Sonic. and since I do I notice Amy holding a chair and was ready to slam it on my head. I quickly turned around and grabbed it by the legs and snatched it out of her grip and swinged it to hit her instead.

( CHAIR SLAPPING )

Two down, one to go. Or... Not. Looks like it was already taken care of.

" Wow. Thanks guys. " Shadow smirk while Sonic put his trade mark thumb up. First I went up to Shadow and hugged him.

" Hey, all I need was a thanks skittles. " Shadow smiled.

" please, you will probably never let any one else hug you but Twilight. " I let go and smirked.

" Who told you that we where dating!? " he narrowed his eyes at Sonic. Sonic put his hands behind his head on lowered his head.

" I never said that you where dating. " My grin grew even bigger when I seen him blushed.

" gurrr..." Is all he said. He crossed his arms and looked away from us.

" Don't worry, my lips are sealed. " I did a zipper across my mouth.

" Thank you. "

" No problem "

" SONIC BEHIND YOU ! " I joked.

" What! " He turned around to see nothing.

" hu? "

And I hopped on his back to give him a hug.

" Don't think that I wouldn't hug you to fuss ball! "

" hahah, Thanks dashie. " he turned around and hugged me back. He looked up at Shadow and Shadow winked, making him blush in glee.

" Hey, let's go find Megami and Skylar guys. " I said.

" Who? " Sonic asked

" Just come on! " and I walked to the back doors to find them.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**_Well did you notice Any OC's? _**

**_Skylar universe OC belongs to:_**

**_Skylar universe_**

**_∆nd _**

**_Megami OC belongs to:_**

**_kaijudude1000_**

**_Don't worry if your OC wasn't in today's chapter, It doesn't mean I won't use em next time. I'm adding each OC that wanna be in the story. Thank you kaijudude1000 and Skylar Universe for letting me use your OCs and I will see you guys next time! BYYYEE!_**

* * *

And then the nurse walks in.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED! **_


	6. What a Nice day, What do you think dash?

_**Sorry it has been taking me so long to up date these storys. I'm just always so busy...sigh... And uh let's get to the story shall we?**_

* * *

Last time Sonic, Shadow and Rainbow Dash went off to find Skylar and Megami.

{ Rainbow Dash's P.O.V }

" Hey! Skylar! Where did Megami go? " They had seen Skyler at the back doors that lead to the track field.

" She went off to get the teacher to handle the other three."

" Oh, ok. Do you need help getting back to class? " Sonic asked. She blushed and rubbed her head.

" N-no, I'm okay now, thanks. " and she began to walk a way while putting on her head phones and listen to one of Dash's songs.

" Hehe, " Dash chuckled.

"Hey, I think this period just ended, let's get to class, both of us have the same class together Shadow. " Sonic said to Shadow. He nodded and looked at me.

" What about you Rainbow Dash? " Shadow asked.

I grabbed the folded piece of paper out of my pocket and unfold it. Doctor Discord.

" I have um, Discord. "

" That's the one we are going to, come on. Your eye looks like you didn't even get hit, you think you will be okay now? " Sonic asked.

" Yeah, I thinks so, let's get a move on before we are late. On three. " I said as I got in a running stance. They smirked and got in different stances.

" Three. " I pushed my foot on the ground harder.

"Two." Sonic change his stance to a way where he had his hands touching the ground and in a push up stance. His left leg stretched all the way behind him and his right leg was set up and close around his belt. He was going to have a good start.

" One! " Shadow narrow his eyes and looked forward.

" Go! " I yelled and we blasted off. We ran down the hall way, passing through people, jumping over them, and sliding under them. I nearly died of laughter when Sonic slid under a girl who had a skirt on and he whistle and said.

" Nice panties. " He said and laughed. The girl pushed down her skirt and screams. Shadow chuckled.

I quickly spotted the class rooms door number and pulled a quick turn for the door. Sonic and shadow where next to me and we blasted through the door with sonic rolling on the ground ( like a spindash ), Shadow sliding to a halt and me jumping over sonic. As soon as we blasted through the door, the entire class got quite. Looked at us as their main spot light.

Sonic quickly got up and brushed himself off.

" Are we late? " Sonic asked looking at the teacher who was tall and had a fake leg and a metal arm.

" By 42 seconds. Is this the new student? "

" Yep " I said

" Well you can sit by the trouble makers for today. Go on now. Class is about to begin. "

We walked up some short carpeted stairs to the 5th level and pasted by a few boys and sat down with Shadow, Me, Sonic, and Shadow sat by Twilight and Sonic sat by apple jack and tails and a few other people I didn't know.

" Everyone, Welcome Rainbow Dash, she is a new student today. " Doctor Discord said.

" Hi Rainbow Dash " the kids sounded dall.

" Well, isn't this nice, now let's begin! Today we will be working on how are groups are set up. Since yesterday y'all acted like 6th graders I'm going to teach you some sixth graders things. " Everyone started to say "boo!" Or " aww"

" Now let's get to our oceans, name one Jeffery. "  
He looked about 14 or 15. His eye color is a pretty color of Amber. He had spiky light brown hair.  
he was whering a White shirt, cargo pants and Red Adidas. I liked his Adidas actually.

" Pacific Ocean. "

" Good! Tails! " He pointed his ruler at tails.

"Atlantic Ocean. "

" Yes! Rainbow Dash! " I paused for a quick second and said.

" Arctic Ocean. "

" Haha! Well done! Sky! "

She looked about 15 or 16. She had brown hair with blue, red, and green a long sleeve shirt with Dark blue stripes and rolled up jeans that go to the knees.

" Indan Ocean. " she sounded pretty Friendly.

" Yep! One more! Uhhh... Sonic! Name the last one! "

" uh, Southern Ocean? "

" HAHAH! Yes my boy! Good! Let's name some Continents, starting with Apple Jack. "

" Asia. "

" good, Twilight Sparkle. "

" Europe. "

" Yes, yes. Nathan. "

" North America."

" Ah ha- " The Doc was cut off.

And a big bang could be heard from the door.

" Open up! Its the cops! " Doc Discord raise an eye brow.

" Come in? " He sounded confused.

And they open the door and six seven cops came in with their guns up.

" Uhh? What is the matter? " Twilight asked Shadow.

" I'm not all that sure Twi. '' Shadow said and put his hand on top of her hand. She smiled.

" What's wrong? What's going on? " Doc Discord asked.

" Looking for this kid. We aren't allowed to answer any questions. Is he here!? " the cop gave him a picture of a boy with blue eyes and green hair.

" Sorry, he's not here today. "

" Thank you. " He signs the other cops to leave.

" Wasn't that wired, right Rainbow? " Sonic asked.

" Yeah, who was that person any ways? " I asked and sonic narrowed his eyes.

" Scourge . "

" What did he do? "

" He stole my girlfriend and found out she was cheating on me with him. Fiona F. Gurrr... Don't like the good guys hu..."

" That must of sucked. I'm sorry that happened. "

" Yeah, oh well. * Whispers * the one back on my planet is just as bad. "

"* whispers back * Hehe, okay mutant hedgehog. "( its kinda true tho. )

" okay ya over sized pony. "

" Hahah " we laugh together.

" Okay, class let's get our groups. We will start in the front row with bla bla bla bla...

... And our last row will be grouped with, Twilight, Sonic, Tails, Jack frost, Apple Jack, Rainbow Dash and...hmm, elsa and Jeffrey. We will be working in our groups tomorrow. * he looks back at the clock*" class dismissed. "

* Bell rings *

" Finally. " Twilight mumbled. Shadow chuckled and got out of his chair with Twilight and so did everyone else.

" Well let's get going. This was our last class for today. " Said sonic as he put his laptop back in his dark blue backpack.

" Okay, hey Sonic? "

" What's up? "

" After school, you wanna hang out? "

" I was going to ask you that actually, hey wanna meet a friend of mine? "

" Why not. "

" Hey jack! " He yelled at a boy with Snowy white hair. He wore a blue hoddie and riped up jeans. No shoes tho. Weird.

" Yep! What is it man? " he yelled back.

" Meet me out side the class room! "

" Alright! " He jumped down the rows just like Sonic was. I just walked down the carpeted stairs.

I made my way to the door and walked through it to bump into a girl with Snowy white hair in a long braid that went over her shoulder. She was just as tall as me, maybe taller.

'' Oh my, I'm so sorry. Are you okay? " She said in a regal way.

" Please, don't be sorry. I'm fine. Are you okay? " I asked.

" Yes, thank you. I'm Elsa. Elsa Snow. "

" Nice too meet you Elsa. I'm Rainbow Dash. "

" Hey, I came back into the room because you dropped this. " She handed my folded schedule.

" Oh, Thanks! Man, if I was to lose this. Thank you Elsa. "

" It was my pleasure. "

" Hey, maybe we could chill one day. You seem kinda cool Elsa. "

" Maybe Rainbow Dash. Maybe. " She smiled like she thought about it.

" I got to chach up with a friend. See ya latter Elsa! "

" Good bye Rainbow Dash! " She waved.

And so we walked away.

" Hey Dash! Over here! " I could here sonic yelling to get my attention. I looked over to see him and that boy. What was it? Jack frost?

I walked over to them.

" Hey. "

" Hey dash. This is Jack Frost. Jack, this is Rainbow Dash. " Sonic said and we shaked hands.

" Wassup. " I said.

" Heh, sup. "

We stopped shaking hands.

" What's with the feet? You an elf or something? " I chuckled to myself.

" That's just how I roll colors. "

" Heh, alright frost. No need for the bad puns "

He laughed.

" Well, I got to go. Iv got a sister waiting for me. See ya clown! " He lifted himself into the air and shot off. Leaving a snow trail behind him.

" let's get tails and go home blue boy. "

" Alright. Clown. " I punched him in the arm. He laughed. We spotted tails talking to a boy with green eyes and brown hair.

" Tails! Who is your friend? " Sonic asked as we walked up to them.

" This is hiccup, the boy with a pet dragon? "

" Oh yeah! Hiccup and toothless! I remember! Hey! "

" hey man. "

" We got to get a move on tails. "

" Oh yeah, sorry hiccup, I got to go. Talk to you latter! "

" Bye Tails! " And we walked out the doors and began to walk home.

( Tails house )

" Hey dash, What is your phone number? " Tails asked.

" Bla bla bla " ( just pretend like she said her number )

" Okay, I'll see y'all latter! " Tails waved and walked in his house.

" Bye tails! " Sonic and I said at the same time.

And we began to walk down the block even more.

" What do you wanna do today? " Sonic asked

" I'm not all that sure. Wanna race? "

" Your on! " he stopped and got in a running stance. I pulled my jacket off and unfolded my wings. I tided my jacket around my waist and grabbed my back pack. I pulled myself into the air and got ready to beat him.

" Three, Two, One , Go! " I said quickly and blasted off to his block. So to say that I live in the same block as him.

We where neck and neck until he began to pull a head.

_**To be continued...**_

_**And done! Woop! As some as you can tell, I added in some other movies and game characters, like frozen, Rise of the guardians, How to train a dragon, and I was thinking about adding doctor who, like with durpy and the doctor that has a blue police box or The wolf among us or Pokemon. Ask me what movies characters you want in and I'll look it up and see if I want that in. No walking dead tho. LOL. BYYYEEE!**_


End file.
